


The Folly according to a Ghost hunting Dog

by MinaZ



Series: Folly Art [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Spoilers for Broken Homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Folly through Tobys eyes (or nose). Inspired by Matt Fractions and David Ajas Hawkeye #11</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Folly according to a Ghost hunting Dog

**Author's Note:**

> There are a number of mistakes here, but the 2D view limited what I could show. I hope you forgive me if not every room is exactly where it is supposed to be. Plus, this is only a section of the house ;-).

[](http://s1274.photobucket.com/user/susann_z/media/Foxglove/tpbysfolly_3_zps14561008.png.html)


End file.
